Like Home
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: What should have happened in that hotel room in 'I do' for Klaine.


Blaine kicked the door shut behind him, Kurt throwing the key-card into the room somewhere before that magnetic attraction that had been flowing between the two became too strong one again and they flew towards each other, lips locking in a passionate and desperate battle of teeth and lips and tongue, and _ohmygodplease._

"Kurt, shit," Blaine panted and Kurt pushed him away to breathe and pulled jacket of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. His heart was pounding, his hands were sweaty, his cock was hard as fuck and everything was just red, and angry, and hot.

Kurt looked up at him with a hunger in his eyes that made Blaine's stomach swoop and his cock twitch, "Clothes. Off. Now." He growled, his own fingers working to undo his white shirt.

"Kurt, are you sure want to...?"

"Do I not look like I'm fucking sure?" Kurt asked harshly, his shirt following his jacket, revealing a pale white chest that made Blaine's mouth water.

"But..."

"Fucking fuck you," Kurt grumbled walking forward and grabbing Blaine by his tie, undoing it quickly and throwing it behind him, he did the same with Blaine's jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt, "All I've been able to think about all fucking day is you and your fucking cock and I just, urrgh. Since I saw you in the airport and you had that stupid unsure smile on your face, like I wouldn't be happy to see you. I'm always happy you see you, you know that. And now I've just been so fucking horny all day and in the car...I swear to God if that had been Tina she would have been a pile of Asian mush on the floor," Kurt ranted angrily.

Blaine gulped, "Kurt, It's not her..."

"Just fucking shut up, why the fuck are you wearing an under shirt? Are you trying to kill me?" Kurt grumbled, moving to pull it over his head.

Finally both boys were shirtless and their lips were locked again as they backed up to the bed, Kurt falling on top of Blaine. They both sighed at the feeling of bare skin on bare skin. Kurt looked up at Blaine and their eyes locked and suddenly the atmosphere in the room cooled down like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over the two. Kurt got a strange look in his eyes, almost like he was scared and as he moved up Blaine's body and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I really miss you, you know."

Blaine bit his lip, "I miss you too," He said gently, his hands reaching up and roaming over Kurt's pale chest and arms, "I'd almost forgotten how breathtaking you are."

Kurt smiled softly, "I shouldn't be doing this," he sighed, stroking down Blaine's cheek.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, his body tensing for the answer.

"Because...this could mean that feelings could get involved," Kurt said, shaking his head slightly as though he was trying to shake something out of it, "And we're..."

"Just friends, I know," Blaine finished for him with a bit of a sigh.

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, "Just Bro's helping Bro's right?"

"Right," Blaine agreed. Of course he was going to agree, how could he not?

Kurt nodded and pressed their lips together, it started softly but soon the temperature in the room began to rise again and Kurt's tongue was dancing around Blaine mouth in ways that made him melt into the mattress beneath him and he didn't care one bit that he'd forgotten to lock the door and someone could walk in at any minute...hopefully not Tina or she may end up dead by the end of the night.

"Fuck," Kurt broke away gasping, "I forgot and good you were at that."

Blaine grinned, "At kissing?"

"Uh-huh, Adams not so great," Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, trying to brake it free from gel.

"Adam?" Blaine repeated, his nose screwing up, "Is this your non-exclusive boyfriend?"

Kurt nodded, moving down Blaine's body so he was straddling Blaine's thighs, "He's British."

"British? You bagged a British guy in New-York?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Kurt nodded,

"Have you...slept with him?" Blaine asked.

Kurt groaned, "No Blaine I haven't, we've been for drinks like twice and made-out on his couch, that's it. Now you stop asking questions and kiss me!"

Blaine dived forward, smashing his mouths against Kurt's so hard it almost hurt, but Kurt just returned the force, whimpering quietly under his breath like he always did when we was needy. Kurt hadn't slept with Adam, Blaine was still the only guy he'd ever been with.

Blaine's heart soared in his chest as he pulled Kurt as close to him as possible, "I love you," He said, muffled against Kurt's lips before he could stop himself.

Kurt froze, pulling away from Blaine and staring at him with wide eyes, "We're just friends..."

"I know, I know that," Blaine reassured him even though it really wasn't true, "But I still love you, I never stopped loving you."

Kurt gulped, "Then why did you cheat on me?"

"Kurt..."

"You know, we never really talked about it," Kurt said quietly, the temperature falling in the room again and Blaine wondered if he'd ever get off tonight.

"I didn't think you wanted to," Blaine explained, his hands drifting up and down Kurt's arms.

"Why did you?"

"Because I was alone, and no one seemed to care apart from this one guy and it just...just happened," Blaine said remorsefully.

"Was he better then me?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No! No, it was...it was nothing Kurt just empty, horrible nothing and then after I just, I felt so sick. I hated myself so much," Blaine said, his eyes filling with tears as the same emotions of that night rushed through him.

Kurt panicked a little, "Hey, shh," he kissed Blaine gently, "No tears."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know, I know you are Blaine," Kurt comforted, "I never doubted that. It's in the past, we can't change it but we can..we can look forward," he smiled at Blaine and brushed his nose against Blaine's cheek, "As friends," He added quickly, pulling away.

Blaine nodded, "Okay."

Kurt smiled at him again, "Come here, I wanna make as much of this night as I can."

Blaine grinned back at him and their lips met again, the heat in the room slowly rising until Blaine was practically shaking with need beneath Kurt's body, "Please, Please Kurt...Kurt I please, I don't..."

Kurt groaned, "I know," He growled, grabbing fist fulls of Blaine hair to press their lips together again, grinding his hips down into Blaine's at the same time.

"Ah," Blaine cried, his eyes squeezing tightly shut, "Fuck, I need you Kurt, shit please."

Kurt's lips traveled down Blaine's body, licking and biting at the olive brown skin, "You're so gorgeous," he grinned, beginning to undo Blaine's slacks and quickly shuffling them down Blaine's legs.

"Fuck me," Blaine growled, "Please, Kurt."

Kurt groaned, "Yes, shit," He moaned pulling down Blaine underwear and letting out a sigh at the sight of Blaine's long, thick cock, curved up proudly. He pressed a kiss to the head and Blaine shivered.

"Kurt, please," Blaine's hands were clenching and un-clenching at his sides, "Please do something before I fucking explode."

Kurt chuckled, hot air blowing over Blaine's neglected cock and making it twitch. He ducked his head and licked a stripe from the base to the very tip, "I've missed your cock baby," He purred, licking the pre-come that was gathering at Blaine's head, "I've missed how good it feels in my mouth, when you come down my throat," he licked his lips and looked up at Blaine through his lashes, "You always taste so good."

"Jesus Kurt, are you trying to kill me?" Blaine whined, "Please, Please, I'm begging you."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock at the base and let his lips slip over the top, sucking gently and smiling when Blaine let out a yell and his hips bucked upwards.

"More, shit Kurt please," he cried, his fingers tangling in Kurt's hair.

"Fuck my mouth sweet-heart," Kurt whispered, his eyes dark.

Blaine groaned, not needling to be told twice before his hips where thrusting erratically and his cock was hitting the back of Kurt's throat, "Fuck, shit, Oh God," Blaine panted, "Kurt I don't think...fuck, I don't think this is going to last to , holy shit, long."

Kurt just hummed around Blaine's cock, the vibrations making everything a billion times better. Kurt's mouth was hot and wet, and he knew exactly where to run his tongue and when to suck exceptionally hard, he knew to let his hand cup gently at Blaine's balls and let his nails scratch lightly against Blaine's hole.

Blaine was melting and groaning and writhing beneath him, his breathing coming out in short shallow breaths and his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he panted, "Fuck, Kurt I'm...I'm..."

Kurt could feel Blaine's cock throbbing in his mouth, a welcome, familiar and strangely comforting sensation. Kurt double his efforts humming lightly and sucking with all the power his his body, letting his tongue roll over Blaine's head and along his slit, tracing along the vein on the under side until...

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, his fingers tightened in Kurt's hair as he hips thrust forward on more time before he was coming hard down Kurt's throat.

Kurt swallowed easily and with practice, letting Blaine's limp cock fall from his swollen lips that were shiny with spit and cum.

"Fuck," Blaine groaned, his head falling back against the pillows beneath his head.

Kurt laughed, licking his lips and humming, "Just as good as I remember."

Blaine moaned, his soft cock twitching as Kurt brushed it was his fingers before reaching up and pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's lips, "My turn," He grinned, reaching into the bedside table to search for something.

"What?" Blaine asked, his head still spinning, black dots dancing in front of his eyes.

"Still want me to fuck you baby?" Kurt asked, finding what he was looking for and putting a bottle of lube and a condom on the bedside table.

Blaine nodded, "Please. I want to feel it for days."

Kurt grinned, moving forward and kissing Blaine gently again, "Okay, just tell me if I'm hurting you."

"Wait, come here," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him close again, giving him a sweet kiss and letting his hand run over Kurt's back, "I love you."

Kurt bit his lip, nodding in acknowledgment and pulling away. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed it out onto his fingers.

"Wait?" Blaine suddenly realized, "Where did that come from?"

Kurt was blushing a little, "I may or may not have put it there earlier...just in case."

Blaine laughed, "You're so freaking organized, it still amazes me."

Kurt grinned, warming the lube up in his hand and grabbing Blaine's legs so they were over his shoulder, giving him perfect access, "You ready sweet-heart?"

Blaine nodded and hummed, unable to stop himself from smiling at Kurt warmly.

Kurt quickly looked away, "You said you wanna feel this right?"

Blaine nodded again, "Definitely."

Kurt smirked and pushed his index all the way into Blaine without warning.

Blaine hissed, his eyes squeezing shut at the burn, "Fuck."

"Okay?" Kurt checked, moving the finger around a bit.

"Uh-huh, more Kurt. Come on," Blaine complained, "I thought you this wasn't to do with emotions."

"Hey, I still care about you," Kurt frowned, sliding his second finger into the next.

Blaine groaned, "More."

Kurt added a third, stretching Blaine as quickly as he could, moving his fingers apart from each other and moving them in and out.

"Crap, Kurt come on, please, just fuck me."

Kurt crooked his fingers upwards and Blaine let out a noise that was verging on the edge of non-human.

"Fuck, shit, Now Kurt. Fucking now, I swear to God if you don't..."

"Okay, okay, " Kurt laughed and stood up, quickly discarding his pants and underwear and quickly climbing back onto the bed.

He grabbed the condom and rolled it on quickly, whispering in a low voice, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby."

Blaine whimpered, "Come on Kurt, please."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's legs so they were over his shoulder again and slid into Blaine in one smooth motion, Kurt groaned, "Shit your tight, are you okay?"

Blaine whimpered, tears springing up in his eyes but he nodded, gritting his teeth.

Kurt sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you."

"Just move Kurt, please," Blaine said through tight lips.

Kurt pulled out slowly, getting into the right angle he remembered would hit perfectly against Blaine's...

Blaine keened against Kurt, his whole body shaking, "Fuck, harder. Kurt fuck me."

Kurt smiled a little, "I've missed this."

"Me too Kurt, you have no idea," Blaine groaned, "Please..."

Kurt lent forward, pressing a kisses to every part of Blaine's chest he could reach, "You're perfect."

He pulled out and thrust in again, making sure to do so at the same angle, Blaine calling his name and whimpering needfully.

The two boys soon fell into a familiar and comforting rhythm, because this was the same. The same boy, the same body, the same gaps and groans, and (even though Kurt wouldn't admit it) the same emotions. Want and need, but above all trust was flowing around the room like a wave. Yes Blaine had hurt Kurt, but everyone makes mistakes and we learn from them. Kurt knew Blaine was sorry and regretted it, and knew he would never do anything like it again. Kurt did trust Blaine, even if he hadn't forgiven him completely yet. Maybe he never would fully. _But it was so safe_. Kurt was dealing with a new school and a new city and new friends, a whole new life. Blaine was dealing with McKinley on his own, new Glee members. But Kurt was still the same. And Blaine was still the same. And both boys felt comfort in each other that they new they would never find anywhere else.

Kurt was panting, his sweat glistening on his face as he thrust into Blaine as hard and as deep as he could. Blaine was whining and whimpering, crying out whenever Kurt hit is prostate just right.

"Kurt, Kurt, I'm...I'm," Blaine sobbed, his cock was fully hard again, bouncing against his abdomen and spreading pre-come along the skin, "I need...ah."

Kurt grunted, there was a deep spark of heat rolling around in his stomach and his cock was pulsing, his balls tightening, as much as he wanted this to last forever he knew the way Blaine was clenching around him was going to send him over the edge, but first he just needed, he just needed to...

"Blaine, Blaine I love you. Fuck I love you so much, I never stopped fucking loving you," He babbled, grabbing Blaine's cock and stroking it in time to his thrusts.

"Ah, I love you too Kurt please, Please I'm so close, please, I love you, more then anything please!"

Kurt tensed, his whole body shuddering as he came hard inside Blaine with a long, moan that echoed around the walls.

Blaine whined, batting Kurt's hand away from his cock and pumping it himself, soon spilling over his fingers and chest with a cry of Kurt's name.

Kurt pulled out of Blaine and tied the condom off, throwing it in the direction of the waste bin and just hoping it hadn't exploded on the carpet as he fell onto the bed next to Blaine.

Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt, frowning when Kurt pushed him off and got to his feet, beginning to gather his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed," Kurt announced, pulling on his underwear.

"Why? Baby come here," Blaine whined, sitting up and holding his arms out.

"I'm not cuddling you Blaine," Kurt said, his voice harsh, "We're just friends remember?"

"But...But Kurt you, you said you...you said you loved me," Blaine's eyes filled with tears.

Kurt's jaw clenched, "Moment of passion, Blaine. I'm sorry."

Blaine grabbed his underwear and pants and began getting dressed as well, leaving his shirt hanging open, "Fuck you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt turned around with a surprised look on his face, "W...What?"

"You keep fucking stringing me along like I'm nothing, like I don't have feelings. Well I do Kurt!" Blaine hissed.

"Blaine..."

"What the fuck gives you the right to play with my emotions like this? You can't just fucking decided you want to fuck me without me hoping..."

"I told you we're just friends Blaine."

"I know that! But you never fucking meant it Kurt. I know you still love me, I know you still want us to work," Blaine yelled, "Just stop lying to me! Stop lying to yourself."

Kurt became pale and his eyes looked glassy as his bottom lip trembled, "I'm sorry Blaine I...I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What do you want from me Kurt? Is there even the smallest change of us getting back together?" Blaine asked, his voice turning a little desperate.

Kurt gulped, "Blaine...Blaine I," He blinked, tears falling down over his eyes, "I'm just trying to work this all out okay? No I shouldn't have kissed you, or had sex with you if I didn't..." He paused and took a deep breath, "I still love you, of course I still love you Blaine but it's...I'm always going to love you, you're my first everything! I'm not going to have a connection like that with anyone ever again but I don't know if it's just that or if I really love you. Adams such a great guy, he's sweet and funny and he cares about me but all I can think of is you. What about Blaine? What if we get back together? I didn't plan for this to happen, I didn't come here thinking 'I'm going to fuck Blaine's brains out okay? It just happened because you comfort me, after all this crap I still feel safe with you and I'm in New York, and I'm scared and you're just...your still home Blaine."

Blaine watched Kurt as he wrapped his arms around himself, he suddenly look extremely small and weak as he cried

"Blaine I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I promise, I just...I don't know what I'm doing," Kurt gave a broken laugh, "Not with NYADA, not with you I'm just...I'm lost, and you feel like home and I'm repeating myself I know, I'm sorry."

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine walked forward, wrapping his arms around the shaking boy, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't listen to you, why would you listen to me? That's what got us into this stupid mess in the first place," Kurt whimpered gently in Blaine's ear.

Blaine sighed loudly, "Oh Kurt," He pulled the boy closer to him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered.

"We can work this out together okay? All of it," Blaine promised, "You're not alone Kurt. Never."

Kurt let out a long breath, "Thank-you," He said weakly.

"Now come on, we're going to cuddle and fall asleep because I just had two mind blowing orgasms and I'm tired as fuck," Blaine grinned.

Kurt laughed "Okay," He agreed, "Blaine?"

"Yeah," Blaine pulled Kurt towards the bed, the two falling down onto it and quickly sliding into each others arms.

"Thank-you."

"Anytime sweet-heart."


End file.
